Stay
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SPIDERMAN 3 Mary Jane didn't know what to do... what was right? Just my interpretation of what MJ and Harry might have done during their time alone while Peter fought Venom Not Mary JaneHarry


**A/N: FIC CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS!! Anyway, this is my take on what Mary Jane and Harry were talking about while Peter was finishing off Venom. I know this has probably been done quite a bit but… I wanted to give it a shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or anything related to it…**

_Stay. _

The word had shocked Mary Jane… left her weak and speechless. To be quite frank, she would have thought that Harry would want medical aid more than companionship after he had been stabbed and fallen several stories. Mary Jane just didn't know what to do… what was right?

Every instinct inside of her demanded that Mary Jane ignore his plea and get help instead. Then Harry might live… they could fix him! He couldn't just give up like this, it wasn't fair!

But then Mary Jane remembered that she was human. She was slow. What if Harry died up here while she was gone? What if his final moments of life were spent alone? She hated the thought of Harry, or anyone, having to feel so lonely and afraid. So despite her better judgment, Mary Jane knelt down besides his weak form and gently took his hand. She was even almost surprised to find that it was cold and clammy.

Harry smiled in content when she sat beside him. When she looked at him that way the wounds felt less painful and he didn't have to think about the fear building inside of him. If he could just stare at her perfect face like this forever…

"Harry," Mary Jane breathed and squeezed his hand gently. And to think that not long ago she had despised his name and had recoiled from his image. He had threatened and forced her away from her love… her Peter. And he had torn her world apart. But now she knew that some sort of madness had taken him, just as it had Peter for that short time. And despite the mysterious scars that maimed his face he still remained handsome.

She just wished she could have loved him the same way as she did...

"MJ," Harry responded softly, breaking Mary Jane's concentration. She smiled though tears threatened to fall and nodded ever so softly. Harry watched as the light reflected off of her red, red hair and remembered how that very hair had been his inspiration. He never would have thought of the heroine of his play if it hadn't been for that divine hair…

The two didn't say anything else for a short time. Mary Jane thought he must have been too weak to speak for very long and therefore tried to converse with him nonverbally. She tried to communicate her support and her love through body language and hoped he understood. Her eyes bore into his and her hand maintained a steady pressure on his own. She even touched his arm a few times with her other hand and he leaned into the touch willingly.

Finally, after several moments of working up the courage to say the words he wanted to say, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry," he practically whispered. Each word sent a spiral of pain through his entire upper body, causing his lungs to scream and his body to ache. So he did the rest of his apologizing with his eyes… just as Mary Jane had tried to speak with him earlier.

"That's behind you now," Mary Jane replied and touched his arm gently again. She tried to ignore the blood that had been coming from his wounds and that had spilled onto his clothing and the ground around him. "I understand."

Quite suddenly, the sound of tremendous banging came from several floors up. This caused Mary Jane to look up in concern and give an involuntary intake of breath. Harry heard this and also tried to look up to where he knew Peter was battling some unknown demon. What the hell had that thing been anyway?

"He loves you," Harry managed to stammer out, bringing his love's focus back to him. Mary Jane looked back down at him in shock and suddenly was hit with a wave of his inner turmoil. Something in his eyes spoke to her and said everything that Harry had wished to say… and made her feel worse than the dirt beneath her feet.

"Shh," was all she managed to whisper. More banging and shouting could be heard from above and Mary Jane closed her eyes to hide her terror. To her surprise, she felt Harry's hand tighten around her own and then suddenly release the pressure. He had squeezed her hand in comfort.

Mary Jane wanted to cry.

Harry, the young man who was dying before her very eyes, was offering _her _support? Mary Jane had to keep the bile from coming up from her throat she felt so horrible.

"I'm sorry too," Mary Jane spluttered, finally opening her eyes. Harry looked up at her and saw the liquid making her eyes shine and shimmer and the way her lips were pursed. This expression sent a twang through Harry's heart. He would never see her again and he wanted to remember how she looked… exactly.

Meanwhile, enraged screams and faraway voices floated down towards the pair. Harry did his best to smile though it made him hurt.

"Why? Because I…" Harry stopped so that his voice wouldn't tremble. The pain and emotion running through him was making his voice break and he didn't want to sound… weak. "Love you?" A small sobbing noise came from the back of Mary Jane's throat but she refused to lose eye contact with Harry. She could see his physical pain and decided that if she could not ease his emotional hurt, she could make him hurt a little less.

Mary Jane reached down and gently eased her arms behind Harry's shoulders. With as much care as she could possibly offer, Mary Jane lifted his upper torso and pulled it up into her lap. Harry gave a sigh of relief as his head was laid against Mary Jane's shoulder and her knee supported his back. Just being closer to her made him feel much better.

"I do love you Harry," Mary Jane responded in her funny way of speaking. Harry couldn't help but note that Mary Jane always spoke in a way that made whatever she said terribly important and dramatic. He supposed that was because she was such an actress. "Just not… just not the way you would like me to." Harry nodded against her shoulder and he stared up at the sky. "I'm so sorry I kissed you. It was just… you were there and I was upset and you were so nice to me and you seemed to understand me and…" Mary Jane stopped talking and sighed gently.

"I… didn't mind," Harry said with a smile. Mary Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes and glare down at him.

"Well I'm sure you didn't," she retorted with a small grin on her lips. Harry almost laughed but it came out as more of a groan as he choked against the pain. This brought all seriousness back to the scene and Mary Jane felt herself begin to cry again. "Harry…" she said again and tried to hug him closer.

It was then that she noticed that all was quiet upstairs but she forced herself not to look. If Peter was alive… he would come to her and where he knew his best friend was.

Harry didn't talk again and Mary Jane had a suspicion that it was because he wanted to say something to Peter before he...

That is, if Peter Parker ever got around to getting back down here.

Just as Mary Jane's heart began to fear for the worst, Peter was there before her.

She looked up and saw his face, staring down at Harry as if in shock. Even though he had seen what happened… saw the blades sink into Harry's flesh he had hoped it had just been an illusion. When he saw Mary Jane look up at him with that look of sorrow and despair on her face while she cradled Harry's head Peter had known all was lost.

Mary Jane looked back down at Harry and didn't even hear the words being passed between her two favorite men. All she could think of how labored Harry's breathing was and how his body almost seemed to be sinking against her.

And before she even knew what was happening Harry's breathing just stopped. She also noticed how his hand had still clutched onto hers and how his head was pressed against her shoulder… his expression so peaceful.

And she wept with Peter as their best friend died.

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it but instead of leaving me wondering, what if you told me in a review:D That would be much appreciated. **


End file.
